horseridingtalesfandomcom-20200214-history
HRT newest stuff!
Unless you haven’t been checking YouTube or Twitter, we all know that there’s going To be a few additions to the HRT game. However constantly checking twitter or YouTube or the foxie ventures team page, can be confusing or even stressful.....so I’m here to do all that. first let’s start on the new horses Isn’t this dapple grey a beauty? she sure is. Some people may be wondering... what type of rarity is it? In my opinion it looks like a rare horse. And it’s probably tameable. Who knows? It might be a common!�� on to this second horse. Like the first one it’s probaly a rare or a common. I also feel like they should have named it something more original than “silver”. but in looks it’s just splendid. I feel like they should add a few designs to the coat. OKAY, HERES MY PERSONAL FAVE: The palamino! it has such a beautiful Colored coat.... but like the silver and dappled grey it has the same mirrored patterns. I really wish they would add new designs! Oh yeah, the palomino is definitely a rare. ON TO THE NEXT STUFF... the new clothes? What do u think of them? I think the top looks cute (maybe a little overdressed to be riding) but the pants looks like something you would find on a roblox catalog. In other words: not good. the clothes rarity looks like it might be an epic or a fantasy. OKAY, HERES THE GOOD STUFF (FINNALY!) finally! Finally!! FINALLY!!! The foxieventures team is working on a new area. They haven’t given us any info yet, besides that it’s an island and it’s a resort for us and our pets. Well that’s it for now! Be sure to comment your thoughts on this article. And don’t be shy, I would love to hear your feedback good or bad! btw, if u see me in game (my name is Celine Burke5409, lvl 18) don’t be afraid to come up and say hi! Have a good rest of your day! JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE ALL THE WAY..... yep, you heard it right! Christmas is coming to meadowcroft! along with 20 new horses, SNOW, A bunch of new clothes and accessories.... new tack for our horses....what could be a better present? Q/A= in case your wondering, no the island update hasn’t come....yet! my best bet is that it will come sometime in the next year.... maybe January or February. Remember foxie ventures are pretty busy, and we’re lucky they took the time to make and upload a Christmas theme for us. Q/A= are the new horses tameable? some of them probaly are maybe not the really good ones though.... you probably have to buy them���� Q/A= when is the Christmas update coming on Apple/iOS devices? foxie ventures tweeted that the update has already come out on android devices, and they said it will be coming out on iOS devices later this week. If you are on an android device and it hasn’t uploaded, you could either wait or download it yourself. No, I’m not sure about chrome book.... Well anyway that’s it for now! I’ll upload this page as soon as something new on HRT comes up btw I’ll be adding a tips page on HRT for the beginners. When I first started the game it was kinda confusing (for me anyway) so I wanted to make sure it wasn’t as confusing for other players,. I also have a twitter account named awesomegirl593 so if you have any questions be free to contact me there.... or here... it dose’nt really matter just contact me somewhere. hello again! I would like to let you know that now you can by black pearls with gems! i think the price of gems is a bit....well over priced. I mean for just 5 bP, you have to pay 200 gems! though again maybe the creators are trying to discourage players from buying the bP, and actually working for it. Hmm...who knows? anyway about the new tack... they cost a lot of cotton, iron, rocks, opal, Amber, and wood. Like 7500 of each of them! though their 90percent of event bonus, and their really pretty! But i think you should hold of crafting them. There’s been a complaint of players crafting the new tack logging off and the tack is gone! you should probaly wait till the creators have fixed that bug, to make the tack. you can also get some free clothes from watching ads, and increase what you mine if you watch an ad.